Strawberry in Love
by gaguitomedeiros
Summary: Ichigo is forced ti become a captain but what if he actualy start to enjoy his life in Gotei 13, especially because of a certain captain. ICHIGOXUNOHANA only for 18 or up
1. Chapter 1: The beginning of the love

Chapter 1

Ichigo was standing in hir room thinking about what the captain commander Yamamoto Genryuusai had offered to the young shinigami

* ( Flashback ) *

Ichigo thought his life before regaining his powers was boring however have their powers and cannot use it is even more boring , he hadn't faced a hollow in weeks since Uryu , Chad and Orihime came before him until one day something happened

* knock ** knock *

]"Coming " said the joyful Yuzu going toward the door not knowing that the person who would be knocking on the door completely change her family

"H- Hello " Yuzu said a little frightened by the image in front of her , a man who appeared to be in his 90 years with scars all over his hands and head

" I came here to talk to Kurosaki Ichigo , is he here at the moment? "

" Yes I will get him , you can get yourself at home"

" I will go get just wait a minute " said Yuzu a little nervous

" Ok " those lines were just normal words but because of his appearance yuzu was a little bit scared by every gest that the old man made

"Are you here to take my brother to the soul society? " asked the young girl

" So you know about souls "

" A little, my brother didn't tell much "

" I understand , from the standpoint of your brother must be really difficult to explain over the souls for your family"

" How so ? "

" After the conversation you understood "

"Oji - san what are you doing here ? "

"I want to make a proposal Kurosaki Ichigo "

" What kind of proposal? "

" A position as captain in the 5th squad of the Gotei 13 "

" Are you serious ? "

"I would personally suggest you that if it was a joke? "

" Well at least give me a time to think about "

" Very well, you have 24 hours "

" If your answer is yes there will be an open Garganta in Kisuke Urahara shop , but if your answer is no you 'll be forbidden from using your powers as both Hollow and Shinigami if you use it will be considered an act against society and you will be treated as a criminal, " said the captain in a tone that would make even the devil scared

" O- Ok "

" Another thing you will be able to choose you're a few member of your squad "

" Eh , why is that? "

" It's just a bonus"

*(Back To Normal Time ) *

" So what will you do Onii-chan? "

"I don't have much choice "

The rest of the day was summed up to say their goodbyes to friends and family however he had a special conversation with his father Isshin

" Listen Ichigo be a captain in soul society can be stressful , have all the paperwork , and many meetings and important issues , sure you can handle ? "

" Yeah "

" Good luck , see you out there "

" Goodbye Dad "

Ichigo was toward Kisuke Urahara shop which he dubbed Urahara - san , it expected the Vaizards , Neliel (which could now stay in its adult form thanks to the regeneration of Orihime back to the time before her defeat to Nnoitra ) , Hallibel and Rukia who had been sent to bring Ichigo to soul society put her look a little curious about why all Vaizards and two arrancrs were there

"You're late captain "Spoke Hirako Shinji

" Wait a minute Captain! Ichigo you invited them to your squad , you know they were exiles didn't you "

" The old man didn't say anything about me not being able to invite exiles "

" Well you're right about it but what abou them,I doubt you will get permission for them to be in your squad so easily "

" The old man said only those who have zanpakutou are welcome,well they do have zanpakutou"

" Well that's your problem anyway"

" In fact it is now yours too , you Rukia is now my 4th seat "

" WHAT ? "

" I said you 're my 4th seat now "

" But you can't just do this neither my captain or my brother approved "

"I 'll find a way "

"Okay, but why the hell I'm not the 2nd or 3rd post? "

" Well that post was already occupied when I decided that you would be in my squad "

" But by whom? "

" Hallibel is the 2nd and the 3rd is Neliel "

" Why so? "

" -san the Garganta will close soon if I were you, I would go soon "

" Okay, well let's go"

" Osu "

After crossing the road all the captains gotei 13 were it to receive Ichigo and his squad with exception of Byakuya and Mayuri

" Well what a peculiar squad you have there "

" Thanks Oji - san "

" Well come on, we gotta do your tests to see if you have no physical problem "

" Please follow me Kurosaki - san " said the leader of the 4th squadron Retsu Unohana

Upon arriving at the examination room the 4th room squad Unohana started doing various tests on Ichigo , of course for him who had fought hollows , Bounts , Arrancar , Shinigami , among many others besides saving the soul society twice some needles wouldn't affect in fact, he felt relieved that even the word ' test ' reminded him of Mayuri Kurotsushi the so-called ' mad scientist ' .

" Well you don't have any kind of disease Kurosaki - taichou , you actually is even healthier than some of Captains "

" Thank you but you don't need any formality , we may not have talked much yet we fought side by side. "

" Then what should I call you "

" Ichigo okay "

" So it will be Ichigo - san "

" Now this better"

After this healthy ' conversation ' Ichigo went to the barracks of the 5th Squadron where he would be the new captain from the moment that the sun streak up and also to organize his things in his new room and also meet the rest of the members of his squad . In the evening a meeting was convened on the squad

" Hello guys I 'm Kurosaki Ichigo and from tomorrow I'll be the new captain of this squad " said Ichigo introducing himself

After that little speech there was a party to celebrate the arrival of the new captain , of course some were not happy with his new captain and those were the former officers who had been demoted by the new addition of Vaizards and Arrancars but didn't challenge the decision of his captaincy fearing he gets a little angry with his men and ends up beating them up .After the party's over Ichigo was a walking because there was only a few minutes before the sun streak up , Ichigo was sitting edge of sougyoku hill until he felt a familiar reiatsu behind him and recognized that it was the captain Unohana .

" What are you doing up until this hour Unohana - san ? "

"I always wake up just before sunrise just to see him streak up" said Unohana a bit puzzled about why Ichigo was there

After that there was a profound silence until ...

" You know it's not healthy to stay awake the whole night and you have a pile of documents and reports stacked to sign " Unohana said finding a bit worrying the fact that Ichigo could get exhausted and fainting

"I'm used to not sleep," said Ichigo letting a slight smile appear on his face to remember his battles where he could not even think about sleeping

" How so ? "

"Well I hardly slept when I broke into the seiretei very least when I trained to fight Byakuya and I don't even need to talk about how much I slept when I broke into Las Noches "

" It seems worrisome " Unohana said giving a slight laugh to notice how that boy who was at least 12 times younger than she had been through so many battles in so little time .

After those words left the mouth of Unohana the sunlight began to appear on the horizon

" You know I always thought the sky here on soul society was the same to the human world , it seems I was wrong "

" Why do you think that Kurosaki - san ? " Unohana asked a bit curious about why Ichigo find the rising sun here than different that of the human world and the two were supposed to be the same.

" The one here is much more beautiful " said Ichigo turning his gaze to Unohana .

Ichigo's words deeply touched Unohana doing making she feel for the first time in centuries embarrassed , of course she was not the only one , after realizing what he had said Ichigo also began to redden however he knew very well why since the battle against Aizen when he traveled through a canyon along with Unohana after he had the first conversation with the captain he fell for her, he never found out about it until he started having dreams with her, he didn't know what attracted him to her so much that he began to think that they were only dreams and had no meaning, that until his second encounter with her, that was when he really realized that he had really fallen in love with the captain

"Well I 'm going , I have to check the patients thanks for the pleasant conversation " Unohana said a little curious about why her reaction , however still maintaining its appearance of a mature woman

Ichigo POV

" Damn I really should not have said that, well i would have to tell her sooner or later"

Unohana POV

" Why he said that and more important why I feel so happy about it ,wait do I love him? "

End of the first chapter

A \ N : Let some reviews about the next chapter


	2. Chapter 2

Author Note

Hello this is Gaguito medeiros,i just wanted to tell you guys a few things.

1º:I am very sorry for not updating new chapters. The reason is that i am having a lot of work at school and also the ideas for new chapters aren't coming to my mind.

2º:I am aware of my bad gramar that's why i am using a translating progam that i use for about 6 months but apparently on the fanfic **Strawberry in Love** the translation ended up being horrible. At first i though that it was because i personaly translated a few parts that went wrong but checked the fic and it was really horrible (i almost pucked), so i am apologizing for the mess that this fic caused

3º:I would like that you guys send me some ideas for the next chapters of my fanfics cuz its geting really hard to think and i thought it would be nice for you to read a fanfic with your ideas, i will try to put all of them in the chapters cuz im not that famous yet so i doubt i will get a lot of ideas but the stupid ones or the ones that go against another i will decide which one is better for the fic. Also the fics that are in progress at the moment won't have yaoi or yuri so the ideas that lead to either one of those will be ignored.

4º:In the future (that means after i finish my actual fics) i would like for you guys to vote for new fics. I wont say how now cuz i pretend to make **The Love of a King** ones last for at the least 5 or 6 chapter and the **Strawberry in Love **last for 11 or even 15 chapters. The votation will include yaoi and yuri but i will only write the one that win (i may write a one-shot of the one that got in second place but thats all)

So that was all that i wanted to say good bye and take care


End file.
